


by the river

by baichan



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen, Miscarriage, Seta has izanami, and adach izanagi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baichan/pseuds/baichan
Summary: (left is the side to the heart, the side that the wedding ring is placed, the side her first born had lain when he was the size of a raisin)





	by the river

In the dark of the night heaviness falls over her like a shroud - a weight, smell, and bruises are left to lay on her long after the dawn of the next day. 

 

There are two lumps buried by the Samewaga River and the bile in her throat thickens whenever she passes by.

 

They face Adachi and he is laughing and Izanagi is his right hand man.

No.

She screams - high pitched and broken.

She is calling.

A figure appears on her left (left is the side to the heart, the side that the wedding ring is placed, the side her first born had lain when he was the size of a raisin).

The new player is holding two lumps and Seta almost chokes on her tongue as she screeches and pulls at her hair and tries not to vomit.

The lady turns, feet bare, white kimono billowing out like the soft blow of snow.

It is her - but hair down, out of braids and eyes a deep red like the vital woman's blood that spills every moon cycle.

"Thou art I;" it begins, "I am thou."

It doesn't blink, "I am thy true self."

And Seta nods - eyes wide. 

The babies (in mythology the two devil children are named, but her miscarried ones are not) fall like stones into the water that's rising, long silver hair is falling into it.

"I am Izanami."

Her feet are bare - it is her, Seta in the white kimono like the smooth fall of water. 

She eyes the cowering man in front of her; Izanagi bowing at her stead and his children - Suzan-o, Ameratsu stand behind her while Yosuke and Yukiko watch from behind. She had left them behind the moment a man had walked quietly into her room on the night of a new moon when darkness had washed over her futon.

They call her name but she has already forsaken it.

 

She wakes and she is Seta Souji again and she is crying, clinging to the ground and she buried her twins near the river and no one was supposed to know. The body of their father lies next to her and she cries and cries and cries while his dead eyes watch. She thinks she sees two children but it’s Yosuke and Yukiko and they’re lifting her up by her arms and she screams at their touch, screams as they drag her out of the tv, drag her home. 

The tv spits out Adachi Tooru and it is Seta who finds him and looking at his face she mourns and she screams.

 

“Hey, kid...” A new moon, “Nanako’s been up here a few times and she’s says you haven’t been eating.”

Two twins and she had held them in her arms, “Kiddo, when was the last time you ate?”

The heaviness of a man as he hurt her, “Seta?”

It hurt, it hurt, it hurt.

She screams.

 

It’s not a white kimono but the hospital piece will do. She wanders to the river, never forgot where in the early hours she had buried them. The smell is rotting, cloying.

The river swallows them.


End file.
